Objectives: 1. The effect of ragweed pollen exposure and/or immunotherapy on IgE and total antibodies are being studied. IgE antibody levels will be measured by the RAST paper disc method, coupling the discs not only to ragweed extracts but also to the various "purified" fractions of ragweed extract. 2. The effect of insect sting (bee) and/or specific immunotherapy is underway. 3. The relationship between IgE and total antibody levels to the clinical response will be analyzed. 4. Standardization of allergens employing the RAST inhibition technique using ragweed and bee extracts as examples is being investigated. Correlation of the 50% RAST inhibition to the other known parameters of standardization is in progress. 5. The effect of cromolyn sodium nasal aerosol on the clinical response of patients with ragweed hayfever symptoms is currently being studied. Any effect on the immune response (IgE or total antibody) will be able to be determined. 6. The role of exogenous and endogenous prostaglandins in IgE and cellular reactions and the effect of immunotherapy on some will be studied. 7. Inhibition of histamine release and ATPase activity will be correlated. Bibliographic references: The effect of tris-buffered media and tyrode physiologic saline solution on the antigenic release of histamine from human leukocytes. Okazaki, T., Ilea, V., Okazaki, A., Reisman, R.E., Arbesman, C.E. J. Allergy Clin. Immunol. 56:27-32, 1975. Antigen-antibody complexes in or on eosinophils in nasal secretions. Fujita, Y., Rubinstein, E., Greco, D.B., Reisman, R.E., Arbesman, C.E. Int. Arch. Allergy appl. Immun. 48:577-583, 1975.